1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receiving set for a character broadcasting system, and particularly to a receiving set for a character broadcasting system in which a program selection can be easily carried out.
2. Description of Related Art
Character broadcasting programs which are receivable by a receiving set for the character broadcasting system (hereinafter referred to as "character broadcasting receiving set") contain a menu program for selecting a desired program from the various character broadcasting programs. In the menu program, program numbers and program titles for the character broadcasting programs are displayed on a display screen. If a (TV) viewer wants to watch a desired character broadcasting program, he inputs a program number for the desired character broadcasting program through a remote controller or the like to receive the program and watch it on a television or the like.
Specifically, when the viewer wants to watch a program of the character broadcasting programs identified as the "channel 8" program, for example, the desired (channel 8) program is selected from the character broadcasting programs by
(1) pushing a number key "8", and then PA1 (2) pushing a confirmation key such as a "RETURN" key. PA1 (1) for example, when a number key "7" is erroneously pushed, PA1 (2) push a release key such as a "CANCEL" key, PA1 (3) push a correct key "8", and PA1 (4) push a confirmation key such as a "RETURN" key.
If an incorrect number key is erroneously pushed, in the above case, the following operations are required:
In this manner, several pushing operations of the buttons of the remote controller are required to display a desired program on a television or the like, and thus the manipulation of the remote controller is cumbersome to a viewer who is unaccustomed to the manipulation of the remote controller.